Judgement
by WinryMarellie
Summary: Somewhat of an AU. After ages of Rose and Kanaya speaking through simply a computer screen, Kanaya suggests that perhaps it is now the time the two finally meet. Warning: Language and controversial topics. RoseKanaya


From the git-go, it was a well known fact that the two girls would one day meet. They had spent their entire lives apart, using only the simple technological communication as a means to talk to one another. Their conversations had been full, detailed, as they each tried to grasp an understanding for what the other could possibly be thinking.

The blonde pursed her lips as she watched the text of the other appear on her pesterchum. She would sometimes spend evenings reviewing the pesterlogs. Some conversations made her laugh hysterically, (quietly to herself of course when no one saw) some conversations annoyed her, and others brought her to tears.

However, there was one that absolutely made her heart skip a beat:

"_I Would Like To Make Your Acquaintance Someday. In Person." _

Rose held her breath as she reread the line. It was several nights ago when the female troll sent her the message in between one of their conversations. She had felt awkward to reply, mostly because she tried to confine a scream inside her so the elder Lalonde wouldn't run into her room, questioning it.

But of course, Rose agreed to it. She couldn't deny that even though she felt her nerves bundle inside of her, that she almost didn't want to do it because of her nerves, she really truly wanted to see the troll girl herself. She didn't really know much about her other than their conversations, and she was rather curious as to what the girl was like when she wasn't behind a computer screen.

Rose sighed a shaky sigh as she stared at the pesterlog again. Her eyes kept glancing over the conversation.

"_When Shall We Meet?" _Rose read it aloud in what she presumed would be Kanaya's voice. She assumed the girl would sound proper, she really truly hoped that was the case. It would feel like such a lie if she found the girl to be completely ridiculous and out of character to her digital profile.

"_Let's meet in a week or so. When you venture from the forest near my home, there is a town that a train runs through." _Rose had typed to her.

"_You Seem To Have Forgotten The Fact That I Reside On Another Planet." _

Ah, yes. It was that factor as well that needed to be considered. Rose thought about it all. Had the girl not been on another planet (or so she claimed), they might have met sooner. She chewed her lip as she continued to scroll through the conversation.

"_Do Not Worry, Rose. I Shall Find Some Method To Make It There By The Suggested Day And Place." _Kanaya had typed, _"What Time Should We Meet?"_

"_Won't you stand out though?" _Rose had replied_, "As I recall you mentioning, you are in fact alien to this planet."_

"_Ah, I See The Problem This Poses." _Kanaya wrote_, "Please Do Not Fret Over It Though. I Shall Figure Something Out. If Anyone Asks, Let Us Say It Is Some Fashion Statement That Has Yet To Reach Your Culture." _

"_Or we could just avoid you running into people."_

"_That Will Be Hard At A Train Station. Just Worry Not About It. I Will Figure Everything Out." _the troll replied.

Rose let out another shaky sigh as she cupped her hands together, pulling them close the her mouth as she tried to keep her breaths calm as her stomach turned in knots. She arose from her computer and looked out the window. It was bright out, the fresh blanket of snow had completely coated the outside of her house, and it reflected and made the sky bright blue. The following day, Kanaya was to in some way, shape or form grace her with her presence. For the time being though, Rose was to go to school and end the week.

Rose picked up one of the knitted scarves she had made from off of her dresser. She wrapped it loosely around her neck and gently stroked it's fibers. She was somewhat glad that John had given her that knitting set for her birthday that one year. It was rather convenient. This was the first scarf that Rose had ever successfully made herself and she was debating about giving it to the troll girl if they had ever met.

She walked over to her door and picked up the shoulder bag that she had sitting next to the door frame. It was one she had ordered from an offline site that proudly displayed the infamous Cthulhu, an interest of hers that she had somewhat been known for.

As she made her way downstairs, she tried to avoid her mother at all cost. She knew that if she made the wrong turn, she would be greeted by the insane woman, holding a martini in hand as she pestered her with useless questions that she really didn't have time for.

The girl managed to evade the elder Lalonde as she walked out of the house and down the snowy pathway and down to a street that led into town. It was here where the bus would make an inconvenient turn just to pick up a single student, as it had to do for a lot of the students surrounding this area.

Rose tightened the grip on the bag's strap as she watched the bus pull up. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the idiotic students inside. She was one of the last stops on the bus drivers route, so she had to deal with every single one of them on her way to school and on her way home.

The door opened and the bus driver looked down at the blonde girl, "Come on, Rose."

She nodded in response, the reluctantly got onboard. Rose made her way to the back, sure to avoid any contact with any of the humans. To be honest, she just about loathed all of the students that went to her school. They knew nothing but gossip and how to tease one another. None of them knew how to grow up and it was annoying.

The blonde sat down in her seat and pulled out her phone. It was the only way to avoid contact with them. For some reason, most people had the decency to ignore a person when they were on their phone. She was glad that she had this one now. It allowed her to message Kanaya and still read through all their logs. Rose's mother had been kind enough to give it to her the year before and it was amazingly convenient for her.

"Talking to your _girlfriend_?" One of the kids teased, leaning over to try and see her screen.

Rose ignored them. She didn't care if they looked, she didn't care what they said. She simply just tried to tune all of them out. Let them think what they wanted, they were all idiots anyways and none of it mattered.

"She's a lesbo." Another kid laughed, "We all know it."

"So, where is your girlfriend, huh? Or is she just imaginary?"

"Man! She is so pathetic she can't even get a girlfriend!" a kid shouted. Everyone assumed that since she never had managed to get a boyfriend, she became a lesbian in hopes to get a better chance. That wasn't really the case though.

Rose felt rage build inside of her, but she tried to avoid it. The kids made her feel anger grander than anyone could ever hope to inflict inside her raging soul. She let out a small breath as she whispered, "I'm not a lesbian…"

"What?" One of the kids ask, "You need to speak louder!"

Another one snatched her phone from her when she wasn't paying attention.

"Please give that back." she spoke quietly, not looking up from her empty hands.

The kids all looked through it, laughing as they read the conversation, "Dude, you are totally a lesbo!" they laughed, looking through it, "Who's Kanaya? Is she some foreign chick or something? That's stupid!" they all passed the phone around.

"Aw man, you know they totally want to screw!"

"Dude, come on, they can't do that! They'll probably just finger or some shit!"

Rose listened at each of the comments. She tried not to let any of it bother her, but she was trying her hardest not to lash out. She just couldn't do that. It wasn't the type of person that she was.

The bus driver pulled to a halt in front of the school, telling all the kids to get off. The kids dropped Rose's phone onto the ground, not caring really what happened to it as they filed off the bus and into the school.

Rose had become used to this. It was an every day occurrence that students would tease her about the fact she was always on her phone talking to some random person or looking through old conversations. Sometimes they would just straight up ignore her, but sometimes events like the prior would occur. She felt like she should have told someone about it, but she just couldn't bring herself to explain the situation. Besides, she was the one who was supposed to be the therapist.

A tear ran down her cheek. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back her tears until she was completely alone.

The bus driver looked back at Rose with sad eyes. Rose never understood why the bus driver never said a thing, but she supposed that maybe a situation like that was just something that people weren't used to dealing with. "Come on Rose." the driver spoke.

Rose quickly wiped her eyes and stood, walking down the aisle, picking up her phone and looking at the screen.

Someone had typed a response to Kanaya when they had her phone. _"You're a fucking faggot!' _it read.

"_Rose? What Do You Mean By That?" Kanaya had replied, "I'm Sure That Is One Of Your Earth Insults And I Suppose By This Point I Am Supposed To Assume You Are Joking With Me. But Rose, I Must Say That You Have Spoken Something Offensive To Me." _

She stared at the screen, a tear falling down her cheek and hitting the screen as she slowly typed back, _"Sorry."_

"_Rose…? Is Everything Alright?"_

The troll girl stared at her computer with confusion and hurt. She wasn't exactly sure as to why Rose was acting in such a way. The girl never before had used such language in the conversations with her. It was completely out of character.

Kanaya stared at her bag. Perhaps the trip might be a mistake.

"_Do You Still Want Me To Come Tomorrow?" _Kanaya wrote, feeling hopeful that Rose would reply to her with a positive answer. She really ached to see the human girl. She had become her best friend, and she was dying to see her up close and personally for once. There were all these confined feelings that she held for the blonde.

However, she grew more and more discouraged as the hours passed. Rose had yet to reply to her, and she was feeling worried about it. Was Rose okay? Did Rose suddenly come to hate her? She just wanted to know.

Kanaya wiped jade a tear from her cheek as she closed her bag up. She didn't want all of her packing, all of her hope to be completely wasted. She just wanted a response…anything.

Rose didn't even bother to look at her phone. She just couldn't. All day, every time she even bothered to reach for it, she was getting teased. It was becoming too much for her to possibly handle, and she just didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Every time that she thought it couldn't get worse, it did. The day started with ridicule, led to things being thrown at her, up until the point where she herself was thrown. In gym class, even though she sat on the sidelines, a girl purposefully rammed into her. When she walked down the halls from class to class, groups of people would walk by and she was suddenly shoved, hitting the side of a locker as she heard someone shout, "Lesbo!" in the distance.

Rose wanted to die. She hated all of this.

The bus ride home, she tried her best to avoid eye contact with anyone as they slowly began to diminish as they reached their stops and went home. It wasn't until she was completely alone again when she looked at the phone again. Kanaya had replied to her earlier in the day, and she had neglected replying to her.

"_Yes…And…I'm sorry." _she typed to her.

"_Rose…Is Something Troubling You? You Don't Seem To Be Acting Like Your Usual Self."_

Kanaya stood at the train strain station and exhaled and watched her breath swirl into the cold air. By a series of overly complicated events, she had managed to make her way to Rose's planet. She didn't care how much of a pain it had been, she found it completely worth it to see the girl whom which she had been friends with all this time.

She looked down at her own device for messaging and typed in that she had arrived, and was waiting for Rose.

"_How will I know which one is you?" _Rose asked.

"_Trust Me. It Will Be Rather Obvious." _Kanaya smiled as she stared at the screen, then looked back out at bright blue sky. It was strange, and somewhat different to Alternia. But she couldn't deny that she liked it. She felt nervous though. She didn't know what Rose looked like, so she relied purely on Rose finding her. She didn't even know what to look for.

Rose stood nervously. She could see the girl from across the station staring at her phone for a few short moments, then looking back up at the sky. The girl let out a breath, she knew this was her. Kanaya was much more different than she presumed. Then again, she believed that Kanaya had lied about being alien to her and it all was a bunch of lies. But now, sitting in front of her that was not the case. Kanaya was in fact a beautiful troll girl.

She stuck her hands deep in her jacket pockets. She wanted to go over and talk to her, to say hey, but in each effort she made to get closer, she kept thinking about everything that the kids teased her about the day before. At this point, after a long time of thinking, she came to realize the only reason she was able to keep herself from thinking of Kanaya in that way was the distance they had from one another. This meeting could change everything for her.

Rose gently squeezed her arm the winced. She had bruises from the kids shoving her to and fro the day prior. She wasn't sure if she could deal with it again.

"_Rose, Are You Here?" _Kanaya typed.

Rose stared at the phone for a long time then looked over at Kanaya. She stared as the girl's expression grew concerned.

"Go home." Rose typed.

"What Do You Mean?" Kanaya typed in response, her expression grew shocked, "I Thought You Wanted To Meet?"

"_Yeah, I had thought wrong. Sorry about that." _she replied.

"_What…What Do You Mean By That?" _

"_I mean that I saw you and I think you are a freak. You are the most repulsive person I have ever had to bear witness to! You should just go home, no one on this planet wants to see a freak like you." _It pained Rose to have to type this, but it pained her even more when she looked over at the girl to see jade tears streaming down her face as she stared at the phone.

Rose felt her heart crack as she looked at the broken troll girl. Writing that message was the worst thing she ever had to do, but she needed to. All she was thinking about was how she needed to protect herself. But more importantly, she wanted to protect Kanaya. She couldn't let Kanaya go through the same ridicule back home like she did here. It just wasn't fair.

Tears slid down her cheeks as well as she stared at the girl. Kanaya looked up and over at her. Both of their expressions looked broken, and that is when the troll realized it.

The girl standing across the station from her was in fact Rose Lalonde, the girl who she had been communicating to for months that she had gone through all the trouble to see. This was the girl that she loved.

"I Hate You." she mouthed.

The words stung Rose as she read her lips. "I'm sorry." she replied, staring at the girl from across the way.

Kanaya wouldn't bear it. She turned to walk away from the human girl. Even returning to Alternia couldn't place enough distance between them.

"I love you…" Rose whispered, watching the girl walk away, defeated and broken as she herself crumbled to bits inside.

The cool air whipped between them as Rose stood there, staring at Kanaya. Thoughts flooded her head as she watched the girl grow farther and farther away, griping her coat close to her body to fight the cold.

It was then that Rose realized something. _"Wait. Don't go yet." _she typed quickly.

Kanaya stopped and looked at the message, not bothering to reply.

"_Stop."_

Kanaya didn't respond.

"Don't leave yet."

She kept walking.

"Kanaya!" Rose screamed.

Kanaya froze and turned back to look at Rose. The girl was standing there on the other side of the station, staring at the troll.

"What Do You Want With Me?" she hissed. Even in anger, her voice was just as refined and beautiful as Rose had imagined.

"Please don't go yet. I have something for you." Rose replied, walking over to her.

The troll took a step back, but still allowed Rose to get close to her. To her surprise, she watched as the girl removed her scarf, wrapping it gently around the trolls neck, then removing her coat and handing it to her as well. Kanaya stared in horror as she looked at the girl's arms covered in bruises. "Rose, What Happened to You?" she asked.

Rose ignored her question and crossed her arms, partially covering the bruises and partially keeping herself warm. "It might be cold on your return home, please take that."

Kanaya frowned, "What Is Wrong With You?" she asked, concern crossing her face as she stared at the girl.

The blonde didn't say anything about it, she just turned away from her, walking away as she typed into her phone, _"I'm sorry. I don't want to cause you any of the pain I must deal with daily."_

Kanaya stared at her own device then back up at Rose. She was pretty sure she understood now what was going on. _"Rose…Do You Love Me?"_

Rose stared at her phone then froze.

"_I suppose I must."_

"_Then Please Don't Send Me Away."_

_Rose turned to look at the troll girl. She was standing there, smiling sadly at the girl as she mouthed, "I Love You, Rose Lalonde." _

_She felt tears surface to her eyes as she turned completely towards her, dropping her phone on the ground as she ran towards the troll girl, practically jumping onto her as she wrapped her arms around the ray skinned creature, burying her head into her shoulder. _

_Kanaya was quick to catch the girl, holding her tightly as she took in the Earth girl's presence. "I Am Joyous To Have Finally Met You."_

"_As am I." Rose whispered._

_It's sort of funny how things like this happen. The moments in which we try to make the choices that dictate the lives me lead, we think we have our minds set on what we intend to do. But surprisingly enough, our heart chooses a different path for us, one that, despite the hardships, it's the one that will truly make us happy in our life. _

_And as Kanaya and Rose looked at each other, Rose came to realize this exact thing. She didn't care what the kids from her school thought, she didn't care that Kanaya was a girl, she didn't even care that she wasn't human. She was uncontrollably in love with the troll, and she couldn't imagine a life where she wouldn't be. _

_As she leaned in close to kiss her on the lips, she couldn't help but smile._

_This is what she wanted. She was willing to accept it all, even if they entire world decided to judge her._


End file.
